Jyuim Suien
Biography Jyuim Suien is an utter faggot. He has lived on the Internet longer than humans have existed, yet this cretin has only ever accomplished one thing of merit in his time on G+. This fucking aspie can often be found just about anywhere on Google+, or on Twitter, impersonating DarkSydePhil as @TheRealKOGaming. Not much is known about Jyuim, other than his retarded behavior. The Sigma Saga During Jyuim's time on Google+, he came across a special edge-lord lolcow known as "Sigma The Loved But Misunderstood" (profile deleted). Sigma was an "emo" and would frequently make posts about depression and killing himself. He was also a self-loathing racist. He would break down and lose his shit if Jyuim poked even a minor hole in his ego with something as simple as "you're an ugly fuck". One day, browsing random posts, Jyuim left a shitpost on a picture Sigma had posted. Days later, Sigma responded in a manor that got Jyuim hard. While exactly what Sigma said has been lost in time, it was definitely something stupid. The two flamed each other back and forth until Sigma called in his friends to back him up, which didn't deter Jyuim in the slightest. This group that would always fight on Sigma's side would always ignore anything wrong their buddy was doing, and go on the offensive on Jyuim. This same group would often stroke Sigma's massively unstable ego (he would act like a wannabe bad ass one second, then a crying sissy the next), and ignore any points made about him earning them the name "The Pity Posse". By the end of the Saga, a good deal of the PP had turned on Sigma, and come to agree with Jyuim. After enough back and forth, Sigma turned coward and blocked Jyuim. Jyuim, being the ultra faggot he is, was given a restored vigor in trolling this little faggot by being blocked. Thus came the true highlight of the saga: Vaporassult. Jyuim created several accounts, one to befriend Sigma, one to harass him, and one to parody him. First was "White Mana Spam", a 22 year old woman, with a degree in music theory, who owned a card shop. Jyuim got bored of this rather fast, being so fucking autistic, and eventually re-purposed it for fighting "anti-trolls" at a later date. Next was "Marble Statues and Windows XP (2000, ME, 7, 8, 10, ect)", the account meant for the purpose of fucking with Sigma endlessly. Marble Statues was used to eventually get Sigma to break down and expose himself for the piece of shit he was, simply by annoying him enough to make him lose it. It was a massive success. Last was Jyuim's final "fuck you": https://plus.google.com/u/1/113844369823363031695/postsLiquid Sigma The Loved But Misunderstood. A full blown parody account where Jyuim not only acted the exact opposite of Sigma, but would expose his shitty behavior to his close circle of friends. It is also worth noting that the parody had 2x the followers Sigma did at the time of his defeat (1050+ to Solid Sigma's 560). Jyuim would bait Sigma on this account occasionally, and every time Sigma would lose his shit over being copied. To kick off the Vaporassult, Sigma fired insult after insult as Jyuim's new form, but to no avail. Being a cowardly dipshit with no ability to introspect, let alone assess a situation right in from of him, Sigma began hurling death threat after death threat at Marble Statues, with pictures of mutilated corpses and such included. Now, this wasn't some edgy as fuck troll..... Sigma was being 100% serious. When Sigma relized it wasn't working (took him about 3 weeks, literally), he began hurling racist remarks at Marble. Not because he (Marble) had "pictures" of himself on the profile, not because he made a point about being non-white, but because..... Marble had his location on Google+ set to Botswana. This is one of the instances that have been saved in time (screenshots below). Of course, this still didn't work. After a month more of Marble fucking with Sigma, he caught something particular. Due to Marble/Jyuim using an outdated mobile version of Google+, he was able to see a deleted picture of Sigma, in the flesh (provided below) (this isn't the first time Jyuim has seen a picture of him, but the first time Sigma was aware he had) . After taking a screenshot, he sent Sigma a message with the picture, stating vir batum: "Might want to be a bit more thorough when you delete fucking everything. I still found you ;)". Days later, Sigma deleted his Google+ account, and hasn't been seen since. Pictures will go here later.